Unsterblich
by Amba
Summary: Vorsicht, yaoi! Die erste Geschichte, die ich je veröffentlicht hab, jetzt hab ich sie auch hier mal hochgeladen, mal schaun, obs wer liest. Ist schon ein wenig älter, also seid gnädig...Handlung gibst soooo viel eh nicht, also wird hier nix verraten. Nur


Heureka, tatsächlich, es ist doch noch dazu gekommen, dass ich endlich mal was veröffentliche! Ein Wunder! fähnchenschwenk

Nein, ganz ehrlich. Ich frage mich natürlich Tag und Nacht (hüstel), wie ich überhaupt jemals so dreist sein konnte, auch nur auf diesen Gedanken zu kommen, wo es doch hier so viele Leute gibt, die wirklich Talent haben... im Gegensatz zu mir Unwürdiger... sweatdrop

Was soll's, ich hab mich durchgerungen, und niemand zwingt euch schließlich, das hier zu lesen, ich habe euch hiermit gewarnt! Allerdings... wenn ihr es dann doch tut... würdet ihr mir Kommentare schreiben? Bitte? Bitte...! Hey, ich brauche ganz, ganz dringend konstruktive Kritik! Bin doch Anfänger! Ihr habt die Gelegenheit, mich zu zerreißen - nehmt sie wahr! (Ach ja, Lob nehme ich natürlich trotzdem gerne entgegen...)

Kritik, Lob und alles Andere (Morddrohungen etc.) also bitte an amoebachanweb.de!

Disclaimer: Piccolo, Gohan und das ganze DbZ-Universum gehören natürlich einzig und allein Akira Toriyama. Ich bin nur ein dreister Dieb! (In Piccolos Fall bedaure ich das. Den kleinen Idioten kann er gerne behalten.) Trotz der ganzen Zeit, die ich hier reingesteckt habe, verdiene ich überhaupt nichts daran. Scheiß-Job.

Warnings: songfic (irgendwie), pwp, ooc, sad, Kitsch, Klischees bis zum Abwinken, und Piccolo hat Tränen in den Augen!

Ich widme diese Geschichte allen, die mich in diesen Sommerferien vom Schreiben abgehalten haben! Allen voran natürlich Anthrax-chan, meiner treuesten Freundin und Beta-... ähm... Hörerin. Ohne sie wüsste ich überhaupt nicht, was yaoi ist! Jeder Traum, jedes Ideal ist ohne dich leer und sinnlos! Danke für viel unkonstruktive Kritik, die ich allesamt ignoriert habe! Außerdem noch Waschbecki (der Piccolo war vorher im Kühlschrank! Deshalb tut das so weh!), meinem "Koi" Äffchen (MEINS!), dem Schlen-Zocker (Zeit für ein Duel!), dem Wurm (Miau!), Paulchen Psychopanther (er SCHLÄFT!), Narake (Pavian "Dein" Kopf), Nellie-chan (Wer ist denn nur eigentlich Bastard?) und, obwohl sie nicht da war, Krake (Wir haben dich vermisst!). Das sollten alle gewesen sein... also gut! Mögen die Spiele beginnen! Viel Spaß...

**Intro**

**Unsterblich**

(Die Toten Hosen)

Ich will mit dir für immer leben,

wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht.

Lass uns jetzt beide keine Fragen stellen,

weil keine Antwort für uns passt.

Mit dir hab ich dieses Gefühl,

dass wir heut' nacht unsterblich sind.

Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht,

ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind.

Wir könnten auf 'ner vollen Fahrbahn stehn,

auf einem Dachfirst balancieren.

Unsere Augen wären zu und wir zählten bis Zehn.

Es würde uns trotzdem nichts passieren.

Denn mit dir hab' ich das Gefühl,

dass wir heut' nacht unsterblich sind.

Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht,

ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind.

Wir haben uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht,

sitzen auf 'ner Wolke und stürzen nie ab.

Hier geht's uns gut, denn wir sind auf der Flucht,

bis die Sonne uns am Morgen wieder zurückholt.

Ich hab' nur mit dir dieses Gefühl,

dass wir heut' nacht unsterblich sind.

Ich weiß, es kann uns nichts geschehen,

weil wir unsterblich sind.

**Unsterblich**

Nun stehst du vor mir, siehst mich mit diesen Augen an. Diesen Augen, die mir alles so verdammt schwer machen... schon seit langer Zeit, und du weißt es nicht mal.

Ich sollte glücklich sein.

Morgen werde ich immerhin heiraten.

Es ist alles schon lange geplant. Eine schöne Zukunft liegt vor mir, mit Videl, mit unserem Kind.

Alle haben uns beglückwünscht. Es könnte nicht besser sein, oder? Wir sind glücklich, Videl schwanger, wir werden endlich heiraten... und zu alledem herrscht auf der Erde zur Abwechslung mal wieder Frieden. Was könnte ich mir mehr wünschen?

Und doch schmerzt mein Herz unendlich. Vielleicht bin ich undankbar, denn immerhin bekomme ich endlich das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Meine Zukunft.

Eine Zukunft ohne dich.

Ich weiß nicht, wann oder wieso es begonnen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wann deine scheinbar harten Augen angefangen haben, mich so zu faszinieren, seit wann mein Herz verrückt spielt, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, wenn du ganz normal, freundschaftlich, oder sogar väterlich, mit mir sprichst, so wie du es schon immer getan hast.

Wann meine Gefühle für dich sich gewandelt haben, von Achtung, Anerkennung, Freundschaft... zu dem, was jetzt macht, dass ich am liebsten Videl, unser Kind, die "schöne Zukunft" vergessen und mich in deine Arme werfen würde.

Piccolo.

Wieso bist du gekommen? Um mir Glück zu wünschen? Ich kann nicht glücklich werden, nicht ohne dich. Warum tust du mir so weh? Es ist doch schon schwer genug...

Aber du kannst es natürlich nicht wissen, wie auch. Ich wäre schön dumm gewesen, mir etwas anmerken zu lassen...

Was bin ich für dich? Ein Schüler? Ein Freund? Ein... Sohn? Oder doch nur ein nerviger Teenager, der nicht weiß, was er will? Ich will _dich_, Piccolo. Nur dich. Und das schon lange, länger, als ich es mir selbst eingestehen kann...

Du gratulierst mir. Sagst, ich würde glücklich werden. Und ich muss fröhlich tun und nicken, obwohl mein Herz zerspringt. Du klingst so sachlich, normal... sogar gut gelaunt. Weißt du, wie sehr mir dein Lächeln weh tut? Wir reden über die Hochzeit... über Alltägliches... über die Vergangenheit, die vielen Male, die wir Seite an Seite gekämpft haben... vorbei, unwiederbringlich verloren. Und die ganze Zeit über dein Lächeln... unbeteiligt... gelassen...

Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist... nur... irgendetwas an dir wirkt... falsch! Ich beobachte dich genau. Und plötzlich sehe ich es.

Deine Augen... sie lächeln nicht. Augen - der Spiegel der Seele... was ist es, das ich in ihnen sehe? Ist es... Schmerz? Was ist mit dir... wieso siehst du mich so seltsam an? Und wieso... wirkt dein Lächeln so aufgesetzt? Schmerz... was tut dir weh, Piccolo? Ich... ist es etwas... kami, das kann nicht sein... ich...

Sieh mir in die Augen, Piccolo... zeig mir, was du fühlst... ist es dir wirklich so gleichgültig, wie du tust? Bin ich wirklich nicht mehr als ein Freund für dich?

Du versuchst, mir auszuweichen. Was versteckst du vor mir? Ich halte deinen Blick fest, banne ihn mit meinem eigenen. Hast du Angst, die Kontrolle über dich zu verlieren? In den ganzen Jahren, die ich dich kenne... hast du je losgelassen? Ich glaube nicht... was ist es, das du fürchtest? Vielleicht... ist es an der Zeit, ein Risiko einzugehen...

Ich beuge mich vor. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht... du musst mich für verrückt halten! Doch ich kann nicht anders... du versuchst, zurückzuweichen, aber du bringst es nicht fertig... deine Augen... dieser Schmerz... wahrlich ein Spiegel, auch ein Spiegel _meiner_ Seele... ich könnte ertrinken in diesen Augen. Ganz leicht berührt meine Hand deine Wange... gleitet weiter in deinen Nacken. Und du weichst nicht zurück! Soll das etwa heißen...! Unsere Gesichter kommen sich näher... es macht mich fast verrückt, dir so nah zu sein... ich spüre deinen Atem, höre dein Herz schneller schlagen. Warum bist du _wirklich_ gekommen, Piccolo? Wollte ein Teil von dir... das hier? Oder wolltest du dich etwa davon überzeugen, dass nichts zwischen uns ist?

Tja... das war dann ja wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen, was?

Denn ich glaube nicht mehr, dass ich dir gleichgültig bin. Du bist ein guter Lügner, Piccolo... aber ich kenne dich schon zu lange.

Ich ziehe dich enger an mich, bis unsere Lippen sich fast berühren. Doch du hältst mich zurück.

"Gohan..."

Deine Stimme klingt rauh, noch rauher als sonst, und Verzweiflung liegt darin. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, aufzuhören... wir wissen beide, dass es keine Zukunft haben kann... ich könnte Videl und unser Kind jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Ich trage Verantwortung. So gerne ich das einfach alles vergessen würde... du würdest es nicht zulassen. Deine Ehre würde es nicht zulassen. Könntest du damit leben, Videl den Vater ihres Kindes zu nehmen? Ihre Ehe zu zerstören, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hat? Niemals...

Und wir sind beide zu ehrlich, zu ehrlich und auch zu stolz für eine heimliche Affäre... heimliche Affäre... es klingt so scheußlich... nein, das ist es nicht, was ich will, dafür sind meine Gefühle für dich mir zu schade.

Es ist absolut aussichtslos.

Und doch... in diesem Moment scheint das alles fern und unwirklich. Das einzige, was zählt, ist, das wir hier sind... das du mich mit diesem Blick ansiehst... und mir wird klar, dass ich gar nicht aufhören kann Ich will dich... egal, was danach geschieht... egal, ob ich dich nie wiedersehen werde... egal, wie sehr es mir weh tun wird... ich liebe dich, Piccolo...

Du weichst zurück, versuchst, mich von dir zu schieben, doch es liegt keine Kraft darin. Verzweifelt siehst du mich an. Was wirst du tun? Versuchen, es zu verhindern? Ich glaube kaum, dass das in deiner Macht liegt... mal abgesehen davon, dass ich es gar nicht will...

Vielleicht ist es falsch. Aber wie kann falsch sein, was ich fühle? Ich kann und will mich jetzt nicht zurückhalten... dieses eine Mal folge ich meinen Gefühlen. Das erste und letzte Mal... es tut weh, daran zu denken. Nein, keine Gedanken an Morgen... diese Nacht gehört uns...

"Gohan... was tust du?"

Du scheinst genauso überrascht, wie ich es gerade war. Piccolo... wie lange schon...? Wie lange haben wir unsere Gefühle nicht zugelassen, aus Angst, abgewiesen zu werden? Unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören? Und... wenn wir es gewagt hätten... hätten wir eine Zukunft haben können? Ich hasse mich selbst. Aber nun ist es zu spät - und wir sollten lieber die Zeit nutzen, die uns bleibt...

Ich komme noch näher an dein Gesicht heran. Auch meine Stimme klingt mittlerweile rauh.

"Das, was ich mir schon sehr lange gewünscht habe..."

Und dann gibst du auf. Hast du es eingesehen? Wir können nichts dagegen tun...

Dein Körper entspannt sich. Du senkst den Kopf, zögerst für einen Moment, dann ziehst du mich an dich. Ich spüre deinen Atem auf der Haut, als deine Lippen zuerst meine Stirn berühren, herunter wandern, über meine geschlossenen Augen, meine Wangen... federleichte Küsse, die mich erschauern lassen. Es stimmt also tatsächlich... der letzte Rest Zweifel in mir schmilzt dahin. Du fühlst genau dasselbe wie ich...

Deine Küsse erfüllen mich mit einem süßen Schmerz, wie ich ihn nie zuvor gespürt habe. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit des Ganzen lässt mich fast verzweifeln, während jede Faser meines Körpers sich nach dir sehnt... nach jener Berührung, von der ich so lange schon träume...

Du hältst inne, unsere Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Resignation verdunkelt deine Züge.

"Gohan... ich..."

Deine Stimme bricht. Doch ich kann in deine Augen lesen, was du sagen willst. Glaub mir, Piccolo, ich weiß... ich weiß nur zu gut...

Du suchst nach Worten. Als du wieder sprichst, ist deine Stimme erfüllt von einer Traurigkeit, so tief, wie ich sie bis heute nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Gohan... du wirst morgen heiraten... du wirst Vater! Das hier... es kann keine Zukunft haben..."

Du holst tief Luft. Deine Augen bohren sich in meine, als würdest du versuchen, meine Gedanken zu lesen. Und so, wie ich dich kenne, tust du das wahrscheinlich sogar wirklich.

"Was... ist das hier für dich?"

Da ist sie, diese Frage, die ich mir so oft gestellt habe. Aber ich kenne die Antwort, oder?

Ich nehme dein Gesicht in beide Hände. Piccolo... was liest du in meinen Augen? Siehst du die Antwort denn nicht? Ich seufze leise, bevor ich ausspreche, was ich immer geheimhalten wollte.

"Ich liebe dich, Piccolo."

Vier Worte... und dennoch scheint es mir, als läge in diesen vier Worten meine ganze Welt, alles, was mir wichtig ist. Und in gewisser Weise stimmt das ja sogar. Aber ich zwinge mich, fortzufahren. Wie gerne würde ich dir jetzt etwas anderes sagen... aber es geht nicht. Ich habe eine Zukunft, nicht wahr? Welch eine Ironie. Als wenn ich eine Zukunft ohne dich haben wollte... selbst ich höre den Schmerz in meine Stimme, als ich fortfahre.

"Ich weiß, dass wir keine Chance haben... und du weißt ja nicht, wie sehr mir das wehtut..."

Nein, das stimmt nicht. Du weißt es. Ich sehe es dir an.

"Oder doch. Jedenfalls... ich... kann mich nicht drücken. Ich werde morgen Videl heiraten. Ich werde ein guter Ehemann sein, und ein guter Vater. Aber ich möchte, dass du eines weißt..."

Ein großer Kloß steckt in meinem Hals. Ich schlucke und lege alles, was ich fühle - und das ist einiges - in meine Stimme. Ich will, dass du mir glaubst... dass du weißt, was ich fühle... ich könnte sonst nicht weiterleben...

"...ich liebe Videl nicht. Ich habe sie nie geliebt. Ich tue das morgen, weil ich es ihr und dem Kind schulde... aber ich werde nie wirklich glücklich sein ohne dich."

Die Tränen, die ich zurückgehalten habe, fließen jetzt ungehindert über meine Wangen. Du siehst mich ungläubig an. Deine Augen glänzen.

Sind das Tränen, Piccolo? Du... weinst du um uns? Ich habe dich noch nie Tränen vergießen gesehen... Weine nicht... ich kann nicht ertragen, wenn du das tust... du warst doch immer so stark... hattest für jedes meiner Probleme eine Lösung... aber nun kannst du mir nicht helfen, so wenig wie dir selber...

"Ich liebe dich auch. Kami, ich liebe dich so sehr... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Schon als du ein Kind warst, habe ich dich geliebt... Gohan... was sollen wir nur machen...?"

Und auf einmal will ich dir helfen. Wir haben keine Zukunft... aber wir haben diese eine Nacht. Ich will jetzt nicht an morgen denken. Und ich glaube, ich kann auch dich es für kurze Zeit vergessen machen...

Piccolo... lass uns alles hinter uns lassen... lass uns gemeinsam fliehen, vor allem, das uns trennt. Vereint, für eine viel zu kurze Zeit... damit wir es in unserem Herzen bewahren können, wenn das Leben wieder grau und trostlos ist... wenn ich dich verloren habe.

Ich überwinde das Bisschen an Distanz, das zwischen uns liegt und verschließe deine Lippen einfach mit meinen. Der Schock, als sie sich berühren... als würde ein Stromstoß durch meinen ganzen Körper fahren... und ich liebe es! Doch du versteifst dich, erwiderst es nicht, auch wenn du mich nicht wegschiebst... Also gut... dann eben anders... ich weiche wieder leicht zurück, so schwer es mir auch fällt.

"Piccolo..."

Du schüttelst nur den Kopf, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Ich sehe es dir an... du willst es... aber du versuchst, stark zu sein. Leider kann ich das von mir weniger behaupten.

"Nein..."

Was höre ich in deiner Stimme? Angst? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Piccolo... nicht, solange wir zusammen sind... Ich ziehe dich wieder ein Bisschen enger an mich und flüstere in dein Ohr. Ein Zitat, das ich irgendwo mal gelesen habe. Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau - aber es scheint auf unsere Situation zu passen...

"Ein 'nie wieder' mag auf den ersten Blick traurig erscheinen - näher betrachtet, ist ein 'noch nie' aber noch viel trauriger..."

Du kämpfst sichtlich mit dir selbst. Ich weiß, was du denkst... loszulassen, wird immer schwerer werden, je näher wir uns kommen... aber dennoch möchte ich dich um nichts in der Welt jetzt gehen lassen.

Und schließlich gibst du endgültig auf. Es ist übermächtig - nicht wahr, Piccolo?

Du ziehst mich an dich, mit einer Leidenschaft, die mich überrascht. Unsere Lippen finden sich wieder - und diesmal bist du alles Andere als passiv...

Ich kann ein leichtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als deine Zungenspitze vorsichtig in meinen Mund eindringt, beginnt, ihn zu erkunden. Unsere Zungen umschlingen sich, spielen wild miteinander... und die Welle der Erregung, die schon das bei mir auslöst, haut mich fast um! Ich kralle mich in deinen Rücken und versuche, halbwegs die Kontrolle über mich zu behalten. Doch das ist ziemlich unmöglich. Spürst du, was du mit dir machst, Piccolo? Anscheinend ja, deiner Gesichtsfarbe nach zu urteilen... doch dir scheint es ja auch nicht viel anders zu ergehen.

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass schon so wenig wie ein Kuss imstande sein könnte, solche Gefühle bei mir auszulösen. Natürlich, ganz unerfahren bin ich ja nun nicht - sonst hätte ich wohl ein paar Probleme weniger... aber so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt! Woher kannst du das bloß? Ich glaub's nicht... ich kann nicht mehr... verdammt, Piccolo, ich will dich so sehr...

Unsere Lippen lösen sich schließlich doch voneinander. Du siehst mir kurz in die Augen.

"Son Gohan - willst du das wirklich?"

Argh. Sag mal, merkst du noch was? Ich glaub's nicht. Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nicht übel Lust, dir für diese einmalig dumme Frage eine reinzuhauen. Aber das wird warten müssen.

Statt einer Antwort lasse ich Taten sprechen. Ich ziehe dich wieder an mich. Während unsere Lippen sich zu einem weiteren, ausgedehnten Kuss treffen, wandern meine Hände langsam unter dein Oberteil, gleiten über deinen muskulösen Rücken, ziehen die Linien deiner Muskeln nach... bis ich deine Schultern erreiche. Dann ziehe ich dir das Teil einfach mit einem Ruck über den Kopf. Du grinst mich, schon etwas außer Atem, an.

"Soll das ein Ja sein?"

"Nein, Piccolo, natürlich nicht. So zeige ich dir, dass ich nichts von dir will."

Meine Stimme trieft nur so vor Sarkasmus. Du schaust mich einen Moment an und beginnst dann, zu lachen. Aber schnell wirst du wieder ernst.

"Sag mal - meinst du nicht, es fällt auf, wenn du nicht zu deiner eigenen Junggesellenparty erscheinst?"

Und du auch nicht, oder was meinst du? Naja, dass du kommst, hätte wohl eh keiner erwartet. Und außerdem - die sollen es nur wagen, uns zu stören!

"Ach was, die sind doch alle viel zu sehr mit Saufen beschäftigt. Ich denke, bis morgen früh dürften wir ungestört sein..."

Ein Grinsen überzieht dein Gesicht. Bist auch du dir endlich über all die Möglichkeiten klargeworden, die das mit sich bringt?

"Na dann - warum stehen wir hier noch rum und quatschen?"

Du sprichst mir aus dem Herzen, Piccolo.

Mein Blick wandert über deinen muskulösen, grünen Körper... die gewaltigen Muskeln... der flache Bauch... allein der Anblick bewirkt, dass sich bei mir wieder mal etwas regt. Und das alles gehört heute Nacht mir... in diesem Moment sind alle Gedanken an morgen vergessen. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Kind in der Spielzeugabteilung, an dem Tag, wo Weihnachten und Ostern zusammenfallen.

Ich lege meine Hände in deinen Nacken und küsse dich erstmal wieder ausgiebig. Dann löse ich mich von deinen Lippen, wandere langsam zu deinem Hals. Meine Zunge zieht eine Spur an den Halsmuskeln entlang zu deinem Oberkörper, zu den sensiblen Muskeln an der Stelle, wo Normalsterbliche Brustwarzen haben. Du stöhnst auf. Ich spüre, irgendwo in Bauchhöhe (du bist einfach zu verdammt groß!), wie du immer erregter wirst. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mich früher immer gefragt hab, ob du eigentlich ein Geschlecht hast? Tja... hiermit habe ich dann wohl die Antwort auf eines der ungeklärten Rätsel der Weltgeschichte gefunden...

Langsam wird es mir unbequem. So groß du auch bist - mittlerweile muss ich mich dennoch ziemlich verrenken. Aber wieso eigentlich die Mühe? Ich dränge mich an dich und schiebe dich langsam rückwärts, bis du mit den Kniekehlen an mein Bett stößt. Du grinst mich atemlos an. Hättest sowas nicht für möglich gehalten, was? Tja, ich habe eben doch nicht die ganze Naivität meines Vaters geerbt...

Ich stoße dich einfach in die Kissen und komme selbst auf dir zu liegen. So, das ist besser...

Meine Zunge wandert langsam weiter, über deinen Oberkörper, deinen Sixpack, bis zu deinem Gürtel. Du stöhnst auf. Deine Erregung zeichnet sich mittlerweile deutlich ab. Dich so zu sehen... kami, allein der Anblick... lange halte ich das auch nicht mehr aus!

Oh Mann, deine Kleider sind aber auch extrem unpraktisch. Kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen, wie man diesen Gürtel auszieht! Naja - so wie ich dich kenne, weißt du es vermutlich nicht mal selber... kurz entschlossen zerreiße ich ihn einfach. Na bitte. Geht doch. Ich schiebe deine Hose ein Stückchen herunter, bis sie nur noch auf deinen Hüften sitzt. Dann mache ich da weiter, wo ich eben aufgehört habe. Ich lecke über wieder deinen Bauch, wandere tiefer, verteile Küsse auf deinen Hüften... du windest dich unter meiner Berührung, stöhnst leise auf... und ich genieße es zutiefst. So ein bisschen Sadismus ist doch auch was Schönes. Vorsichtig schiebe ich deine Hose noch ein Stück weiter, als ich einen Widerstand spüre. Ach, so ist das also... ich muss grinsen. Das könnte schwierig werden. Aber was beim Gürtel funktioniert hat, versagt auch hier nicht. Achtlos schmeiße ich die Überreste deiner Hose in die Ecke und genieße erstmal in vollen Zügen den Anblick, der sich mir bietet, als du nun vollkommen nackt vor mir liegst. Du bist wunderschön, Piccolo... und das erotischste, das ich je in meinem kurzen Leben gesehen hab, soviel steht fest. Deine Wangen sind leicht gerötet, dein Atem geht stoßweise. Mein Blick wandert weiter, über jeden Millimeter deines Körpers... ich speichere jede Einzelheit in meinem Gedächtnis, trinke den Anblick förmlich in mich hinein... bis zu deiner harten Erregung... mir entschlüpft ein überraschtes Keuchen. Nicht schlecht!

Du läufst knallrot an. Aber gleichzeitig zitterst du vor Erregung... quäle ich dich, Piccolo? Naja, gut, das tue ich... aber das lässt sich doch noch steigern!

Ich küsse dich wieder mal ausgiebig, während meine Hand zur Innenseite deiner Oberschenkel wandert, über die sensible Haut dort streicht, die Muskeln nachzieht... du erschauerst.

"Gohan, bitte..."

Deine Stimme ist kaum noch wert, eine solche genannt zu werden, so heiser ist sie mittlerweile. Aber ich denke gar nicht dran, mich davon stören zu lassen. Ich habe vor, das hier auszukosten.

Meine Hand fährt fort, dich zu überall zu berühren... überall, nur nicht dort. Ich weiß, Piccolo - ich bin gemein...

Ich löse mich von deinen Lippen, beiße leicht in dein Ohrläppchen... und plötzlich finde ich mich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, von deinem Gewicht festgehalten.

"So, mein Lieber... jetzt reichts!"

Ups. Scheiße. Bin ich etwa doch zu weit gegangen...? Du lieferst mir die Antwort sofort, indem du kurzen Prozess mit meinen Kleidern machst... sie landen vollkommen zerfetzt in der nächstbesten Ecke, bis ich nur noch meine Shorts anhabe. Nun bist du an der Reihe, mich anzustarren. Kami - es ist _wirklich_ peinlich... andererseits...

"Jetzt siehst du mal, wie das ist, hm?"

Ich grinse säuerlich. Na toll.

"Sehr witzigmmmmmpf..."

Du würgst mich mit einem langen Kuss ab. Dann wandert deine Zunge an meinem Hals abwärts, zieht die Muskeln... häh? Kenne ich das nicht von irgendwo her?

"Hör gefälligst sofort auf, mich na...aaah..."

Du hast meine ohnehin schon harten Brustwarzen erreicht, und ich bin wirklich nicht mehr imstande, zu protestieren. Du saugst kräftig an einer, wanderst mit deiner Zunge darüber, beißt leicht zu... wanderst zu der anderen, widmest dich dieser ebenso ausgiebig... deine Hände wandern über meinen Körper... meine Oberschenkel... meinen Hintern unter den Shorts... scheiße, ich glaub's nicht... ich hab nicht mal geahnt, dass ich zu solchen Gefühlen fähig bin... ich schließe meine Augen und kralle mich an deiner Schulter fest. Mein Körper brennt überall, wo du ihn berührst, ich spüre, wie noch mehr Blut in meine Erregung fließt, ich kann nicht mehr, ich sterbe, Piccolo, bitte!

Ich muss die letzten Worte laut gesagt haben, oder du bist doch ein Telepath. Du lässt kurz von mir ab.

"Ging ja schnell..."

Ich höre an deiner Stimme, dass du grinst. Sadist.

Und dann lösen sich all meine Gedanken in Nichts auf, als meine Shorts auf einmal nicht mehr da sind, wo sie hingehören, und ich einen viel zu kurzen Moment lang warme Feuchtigkeit an meiner Erregung spüre.

"Nnngh..."

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tue, ich kann nicht mehr, ich will dich, bitte, Piccolo! Ich bäume mich auf. Ich will mehr, will dich in mir spüren, mit dir verbunden sein... jetzt!

Wortlos drehe ich mich auf den Bauch, sehe dich flehend an. Es ist doch wohl auch in deinem Interesse, oder? Tu doch nicht so unbeteiligt...

Ich spüre, wie du mich ansiehst. Du zögerst. Warum, Piccolo? Hast du immer noch nicht begriffen, was ich will?

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie du mich an den Schultern packst und umdrehst.

"Na gut... aber nicht so... Gohan... ich will dein Gesicht sehen..."

Mein Gesicht? Kami... das... kann ich nicht... du wirst... meine Schwäche sehen... meine Angst... meine Trauer... Piccolo, das ist, als würdest du geradewegs in meine Seele hineinsehen...

"Vertraust du mir, Gohan?"

Und dann verstehe ich. Dir geht es ganz genauso... du willst mir tatsächlich deine Gefühle zeigen... dein Innerstes, das du immer verschlossen hast... gerade du -

Tränen treten in meine Augen, als mir bewusst wird, was das bedeutet. Du vertraust mir wirklich... und ich schäme mich für meine Angst. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern, winkle ich die Beine an und lächle kurz, um dir zu zeigen, dass es gut ist...

Du siehst mir kurz in die Augen. Lehnst dich vorsichtig über mich, küsst mich wieder. Dann feuchtest du deine Hand mit der Zunge an. Während diese zu meinem Hintern gleitet, hältst du mich mit der anderen ganz fest. Ich spreize die Beine noch ein Stück weiter... und, ganz vorsichtig, dringst du mit einem Finger in mich ein! Deine andere Hand lässt mich los und beginnt stattdessen, langsam mein Erregung zu massieren...

Ich schnappe nach Luft. Das ist... ich sehe bunte Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen. Noch tut es nicht weh. Es ist unglaublich!

Du siehst mich kurz fragend an. Mühsam nicke ich. Ja... es ist wundervoll... bitte, Piccolo... hör nicht auf...

Und dann nimmst du einen zweiten Finger hinzu, spreizt sie leicht. Ich atme tief durch und versuche, ganz entspannt zu sein in Erwartung des Kommenden... Piccolo... ich will dich, verdammt!

Du platzierst deine Erregung vorsichtig an deiner Hand... wirst du wieder zögern? Pass auf, ich könnte dir den Hals umdrehen... aber diesmal nicht. Du ziehst die Finger zurück und endlich, endlich spüre ich dich ganz in mir.

Doch zunächst... autsch! Eine Woge von Schmerz geht durch mein Nervensystem. Mein ganzer Körper verkrampft sich und ich unterdrücke nur mühsam einen Schrei.

"Hnnng... shimata..."

Du siehst mich besorgt an und machst Anstalten, dich zurückzuziehen. Das wollte ich aber nun auch wieder nicht!

"Warte..."

Ich beiße mich im Bettlaken fest und versuche, tief durchzuatmen. Doch plötzlich spüre ich einen seltsamen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Den Geschmack... von Blut! Kami, es war nicht das Bettlaken. Es war deine Schulter.

Der Geschmack füllt meinen Mund... und langsam beginne ich, ihn trotz des Schmerzes wirklich wahrzunehmen. Blut, unverkennbar... Eisen... aber auch noch etwas anderes, fremdartiges... unbewusst beiße ich fester zu, will mehr davon... und der Schmerz mischt sich mit diesem Geschmack, und mit dem Gefühl von dir immer noch tief in mir... mit dem Blick in deinen Augen... all diesen Emotionen, die du mir tatsächlich zeigst... mit meinem eigenen Begehren... meiner Trauer... meiner Angst... dem Schmerz in meiner Schulter, als du mich deinerseits beißt... nimm mein Blut, Piccolo... lass uns eins werden...

...und es reißt mich mit sich fort. Dieses Gefühl, entstanden aus dem Wirrwarr meines Geistes, ist unwiderstehlich. Plötzlich ertrage ich nicht mehr, dass du stillhältst. Ich will dich jetzt... will mit dir verschmelzen, vollkommen eins sein... ich beginne, mich unter dir zu bewegen. Der Schmerz, verschmolzen mit meinem unendlichen Begehren, stört nicht mehr.

Du verstehst den 'subtilen' Wink, beginnst deinerseits, in mich hineinzustoßen... triffst diesen Punkt in mir, jedes Mal... und gleichzeitig massierst du immer schneller meine Erregung, die mittlerweile so hart ist, dass es schmerzt... erlöse mich, Piccolo... das ist die Hölle, eine paradiesische Hölle... und immer noch schmecke ich dein Blut ...

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tue, ich winde mich, ich schreie, kralle mich mit den Nägeln in deinen Rücken, ich bin wie von Sinnen, Tränen laufen immer noch über meine Wangen... komm schon, Piccolo, ich brauche dich...!

Nimm mich mit... mein Geliebter... von der tiefsten Hölle ins Paradies und wieder zurück... wir fliegen durch die Nacht... für immer... kami, lass es niemals enden...

Und ein letztes Mal stößt du tief in mich hinein, beißt noch fester zu, und dann kannst du dich nicht mehr halten. Dein Kopf rollt in deinen Nacken, als du stöhnend auf mir zusammenbrichst und ich tief in mir spüre, wie du kommst. Und das gibt schließlich auch mir den Rest.

Die Welt versinkt in einem Strudel aus Schatten und grellen Lichtblitzen. Ich sterbe... das kann nicht wahr sein... überall um mich... mein Körper... wie ein Feuerwerk... oder besser eine Atombombe. Wir sind eins! In diesem Moment der vollkommenen Ekstase gibt es keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen uns, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo mein Körper endet oder deiner beginnt... es ist unbeschreiblich. Ich merke nur noch wie durch einen Nebel, dass ich mich in deine Hand ergieße, als all der aufgestaute Druck sich auf einmal auflöst und die Welt um mich herum weiß wird.

Langsam komme ich wieder zu mir, als du dich vorsichtig aus mir zurückziehst. Du schaust mich ernst an. Oh nein, Piccolo... ich weiß, was dieser Blick bedeutet... aber ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen. Tränen laufen meine Wangen herunter.

Die Uhr unten schlägt zwölfmal... hier endet der Zauber... die Kutsche wird wieder zum Kürbis und Cinderella kehrt zur Stiefmutter zurück... aber diesmal wird der Prinz keinen zurückgelassenen Schuh finden.

"Sieh mich bitte nicht so an, Gohan... du weißt, dass ich gehen muss... bitte mich nicht, zu bleiben, denn dann bin ich vielleicht nicht stark genug. Ich kann für nichts garantieren..."

Deine Stimme klingt gepresst, und ich sehe tatsächlich schon wieder Tränen in deinen sonst so kalten Augen. Ich würde dich so gerne zurückhalten... die Worte lassen sich nur mühsam unterdrücken... aber es geht nicht, es würde eine Katastrophe geben. Ich verberge mein Gesicht an deiner Schulter und weine still über diesen Verlust im Moment des größten Glückes.

Doch plötzlich höre ich ein Geräusch auf dem Flur. Du kneifst die Augen zusammen.

"Das ist Videl! Verdammt! Was macht die denn jetzt hier!"

Du zeigst nacheinander kurz mit dem Finger auf uns beide und springst auf, und bevor ich wirklich weiß, was geschieht, sind wir schon wieder komplett angezogen und du stehst an der Tür. Bevor du öffnest, siehst du mich ein letztes Mal an.

"Ich würde dich bitten, es zu vergessen... aber das kann ich nicht. Obwohl ich mir so sehr wünsche, dass du glücklich wirst... denn ich liebe dich. Vergiss das nie... mein Kleiner."

Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen! Ich werde dich immer lieben... mein Herz fühlt sich an, als würde es zerbrechen... Piccolo... der einzige, den ich je geliebt habe... ich werde auf dich warten... mein Leben lang!

Das und so viel mehr will ich dir noch sagen... doch bevor ich überhaupt antworten kann, bist du schon fort und das letzte, was ich von dir höre, ist deine Stimme im Flur, als du Videl begegnest.

"Ich wollte nur gratulieren. Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja? Er hat es verdient..."

So, ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schlimm! Und falls doch - sagt's mir ruhig, ich verkrafte das schon. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen auf jeden Fall! verbeug


End file.
